Tanda Merah
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: [For #OkiKaguWeek and #PasirJingga Day 5 : free] Tapi sayang, kenyerian dan bunyi hatinya yang patah hanya mampu dirasakan dan didengarkan oleh Kagura seorang diri ketika melihat sebuah noda merah lipstick berbentuk bibir di baju sang suami sadis-nya./M for safe. RnR?


**Tanda Merah.**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning! Typo(s), Ooc, super maksa dan gak masuk akal, dan nistah banget. M for safe. DLDR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dedicated for #pasirjingga and #OkiKagu Week.**_

 _ **Day 5 : Free~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading ...**_

 **.**

* * *

Selama lima tahun hidup bersama Sougo sampai memiliki anak perempuan bernama Yuugure, Kagura sudah sering dibuat sakit hati oleh pria sadis menyebalkan yang sialnya menggoda itu.

Ah, tentu saja bukan sakit hati semacam Sougo selingkuh atau sejenisnya.

Mungkin lebih kepada sakit hati karena permintaannya tidak dituruti. Seperti Kagura ngidam _sukonbu_ tapi malah dibelikan susu strawberry, dia ingin Sougo pulang cepat namun laki-laki itu malah pulang tiga hari kemudian, atau ketika Kagura ingin menginap di rumah Soyo-chan tapi berakhir dengan menginap di hotel bersama Sougo.

Oke, yang terakhir tidak terlalu bikin sakit hati, sih, melainkan sakit badan— _uhuk_.

Namun detik ini juga! Kagura benar-benar dibuat sakit hati oleh Sougo. Sakit hati dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Hatinya yang seketika itu absen beberapa ketukan, dengan rasa nyeri yang tak bisa diobati oleh balsem atau obat pereda nyeri apapun. Bahkan jika hati imajiner-nya bisa mengeluarkan bunyi, mungkin bunyi _'kretek_ 'nya akan terdengar hingga K*noha yang ada di fandom lain.

Tapi sayang, kenyerian dan bunyi hatinya yang patah hanya mampu dirasakan dan didengarkan oleh Kagura seorang diri ketika melihat sebuah noda merah _lipstick_ berbentuk bibir di baju sang suami sadis-nya.

Sebagai istri yang baik, setiap Sougo pulang bekerja, dia akan dengan rutin membersihkan atau sekedar merapikan pakaian Sougo. Apalagi dengan pakaiannya yang kebanyakan berwarna putih tentu akan rawan sekali terkena noda-noda nakal yang mencoba menggoda kesucian baju sang suami. Maka dari itu setiap dua hari sekali Kagura akan mencuci bajunya dengan sangat bersih hingga menjadi seperti perjaka kembali.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan sekecil noda _pun_ hinggap dengan gratis pada pakaian suami dan anaknya.

Dan pagi ini, ketika Kagura berniat mencuci pakaiannya dan pakaian Sougo yang sudah digunakan tadi malam untuk berpesta, Kagura dikejutkan oleh tanda itu. Kagura mengenggam erat kemeja itu erat. Bahkan hampir saja merobeknya jika saja ia tak ingat perkataan Soyo tentang mengendalikan emosi dengan menarik napas panjang.

Padahal tadi malam Kagura ada juga ada di pesta itu.

Benar, Kagura dan Sougo diundang oleh Saito Shimaru ke klub untuk merayakan keberhasilannya mendapatkan pasangan hidup. Banyak orang, banyak makanan, dan banyak hiburan tentunya. Tak terkecuali hiburan wanita yang memang bekerja di sana.

Wanita berusia kepala dua itu menggigit bibir dalamnya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Menggeram dalam hati.

Bagaimana bisa si Sadis sialan itu luput dari pandangannya!?

Ia mendecih dalam hati. Dengan kasar ia melemparkan kemeja suaminya itu ke wajah Sougo yang sedang tidur pulas. Bertindak acuh tak acuh jika suaminya itu nanti kehabisan napas.

Kagura ... dia sudah terlalu sakit hati. Berbicara dengan wanita lain saja sudah membuatnya ingin menghancurkan rumah, apalagi noda lipstick itu.

Sudah dibilang bukan, Kagura tidak akan membiarkan sekecil noda pun hinggap dengan gratis.

Sengaja atau tidak, _dia_ harus membayarnya!

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Ada yang berbeda pagi ini ketika Sougo membuka mata.

Biasanya dia akan melihat tumpukan bantal di sisi kepalanya disertai rambut vermilion sang istri yang rontok akibat jambakannya setiap malam. Tapi pagi ini tidak begitu. Melainkan warna putih dengan bau tak asing. Tentu saja, itu kan baunya sendiri yang baru saja Sougo sadari merupakan kemeja putih yang menutupi kepalanya. Kemeja yang dipakainya tadi malam, dan kemeja yang hmm—sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas.

Omong-omong, apa yang sedang dilakukan kemeja ini di wajahnya? Bukankah biasanya kemeja ini akan terlipat rapi di kursi atau sedang menggantung bergoyang di jemuran?

Dan ke mana istri kecilnya yang selalu membuatnya berselera untuk makan pagi?

Ah, tentu saja istrinya berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk keluarga kecil mereka.

 _Yang tanya siapa … yang jawab siapa …._

Sougo tersenyum membayangkan keluarga kecilnya tersebut. Dengan malas—karena belum mendapatkan sarapan dari bibir ke bibir—Sougo bangun. Mengenakan boxer bergambar borgol yang entah kenapa masih tergeletak di lantai. Juga beberapa pakaian yang masih berserakan di lantai.

Sougo mengernyit, padahal kalau istrinya bangun terlebih dulu, pasti semua yang berantakan akan tersimpan rapi kembali seolah belum pernah dipakai.

Atau jangan-jangan istrinya diculik?

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Orang gila mana yang berani menculik Kagura yang notabene memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan ... singa betina?

Tapi Kagura mendadak jadi kucing betina sih kalau di atas ranjang bersamanya.

Sougo menyeringai.

Oke, abaikan yang itu.

Yang jelas, apapun yang dilihatnya pagi—menjelang siang—ini sama sekali tidak seperti biasanya.

Ia bergegas keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Sesampainya di sana, Sougo tidak menemukan wanita itu sama sekali. Bahkan makanannya juga belum ada sama sekali. Hanya teh yang sudah tinggal setengah yang tergeletak di meja makan.

Lagi-lagi ia mengerutkan dahi.

 _Mungkin dia di kamar putrinya,_ asumsi Sougo.

Tapi Sougo tidak mungkin ke kamar putrinya dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada, apalagi kalau ada tanda merah-merah bekas _kerokan_. Langsung saja ia kembali memasuki kamar untuk mengambil _t-shirt_. Dan ketika ia membuka kamar, ia berpapasan dengan Kagura yang sepertinya juga akan membuka pintu.

Mereka sempat tercengang. Seperti anak SMA yang diam-diam saling menyukai dan tanpa sengaja bertemu di atap. Bayangkan ekspresi Pandemonium-san dan Shinpachi setelah kejadian _first—uhuk uhuk—kiss_.

Walau akhirnya Kagura segera merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar dan membuat Sougo bingung.

Apa dia melakukan kesalahan?

"H-hai, _China_."

Oi, kenapa dirinya mendadak canggung begitu!?

Kagura tidak merespon.

"Minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku." Bahkan istrinya itu mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan datar serta tanpa melihat matanya.

Sougo mengerjapkan mata. Dan baru tersadar ketika Kagura menyingkirkan Sougo dengan paksa dari hadapannya.

Pria itu meringis ketika punggungnya menabrak dinding sebelahnya. Manik merahnya mengikuti ke mana wanita-nya itu pergi. Mencoba berpikir positif kalau wanita itu sedang _pe-em-es._

Hmm ... tapi Sougo bingung sekarang. Kalau memang _pe-em-es_ kenapa Sougo bisa melihat kemurungan di mata gadis itu? Kagura bahkan hanya membalas celotehan Yuugure dengan sedikit kata.

Apa ada hal besar yang sedang terjadi?

Maka selepas sarapan bersama keluarga kecilnya. Sougo mengikuti Kagura ke kamar. Tapi belum sampai kamar, pintu kamar mereka ditutup dengan keras oleh sang istri. Tepat di depan wajahnya. Terlambat mundur sedetik saja, pasti wajah Sougo sudah mulus.

Fiuuhh~ dia beruntung memiliki reflek yang baik sebagai suami sekaligus kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi.

" _China_ , boleh aku masuk?" tanya Sougo pelan. Ah, seharusnya dia tidak perlu meminta izin begini.

Tidak ada jawaban. Baiklah kalau begitu.

"Oi, _China_! Buka pintunya, _China_!" serunya sambil berteriak. Ia bahkan menggedor pintu itu beberapa kali.

Oke, sejak kapan ini menjadi drama seperti di tivi-tivi?

"Papi, ada apa?" suara cempreng nan lucu imut-imut itu menghentikan pergerakannya. Ia melirik bocah kecil bermata biru yang tengah menatapnya sambil berkedip lucu dengan antena rambutnya yang bergerak-gerak.

Ah, benar juga! Kenapa dia tidak meminta bantuan putrinya saja? Kagura pasti langsung luluh.

"Yuugure-chan, bisakah kau membantu papimu yang tampan ini?"

Gadis kecil itu tidak langsung menjawab. Antenanya bergerak-bergerak menandakan ia sedang berpikir.

Sungguh, Sougo kesal ketika melihat rambut antena itu. Ingin dia cabut, tapi Yuugure pasti marah. Karena dia bilang bahwa itu adalah kreasi pamannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan BaKamui.

"Hu'um." Dan anggukan putri kecilnya membuatnya senang. Melupakan antena syalalala itu.

Ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan sang anak.

"Kau memang anakku yang paling _caem_!" ujar Sougo bangga. Yuugure mengangguk semangat. Mengiyakan kalau dirinya memang seperti yang dikatakan sang ayah.

Kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Yuugure. "Bisakah kau menyuruh mami untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya?"

Gadis kecil berambut coklat pasir itu mengangguk ragu. "Tentu."

Baru saja Yuugure akan berteriak meminta ibunya untuk membukakan pintu, pintu di depan mereka sudah terayun terbuka. Sougo yang berjongkok dan Yuugure yang kecil melihat sosok Kagura yang berdiri menjulang di hadapan mereka dengan tatapan terperangah.

 _"Woaaahh, Megami,"_ batin keduanya.

Kagura melembutkan tatapannya pada Yuugure.

"Yuu-chan ... sedang apa?" tanyanya lembut, mengabaikan Sougo yang ada di sana.

"Mami!" Yuugure merentangkan tangan minta digendong. Kagura dengan sigap menggendong putri kecilnya.

"Yuu-chan, ayo kita mandi!" ajak Kagura pada sang putri. Lalu berjalan melewati Sougo tanpa kata dan tanpa kontak mata.

Sougo menghela napas.

Wanita itu menghindarinya. Dan dia tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja. Dia si Sadis yang tidak suka diabaikan.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Tak tuk tik tak.

Bunyi detik jam berlalu begitu saja. Matahari sudah mulai merangkak menuju arah barat saat ini. Membiarkan sinar keemasannya menerpa wanita bersurai _vermillion_ yang baru saja mengambil beberapa tomat di kebun kecil rumahnya.

Kagura mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangan. Sepertinya musim panas akan tiba lebih cepat tahun ini.

Di rumah sekarang ini hanya ada dia seorang diri. Suaminya itu entah pergi ke mana—yang jelas Kagura tidak peduli. Yuugure hari ini akan menginap di rumah Gintoki. Bukannya apa, tapi hari ini dia sedang dalam mode _'senggol-bacok'_ karena tanda bibir di kemeja sang suami.

Mengingat itu membuat darahnya kembali mendidih. Apalagi ketika mengingat Sougo yang sepertinya tidak tahu kalau Kagura marah padanya karena masalah ini. Apa laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak tahu!?

Kagura memutuskan untuk bersantai menghilangkan keringat di halaman belakang. Di sebelahnya terdapat sebuah _tape radio_ yang langsung dia hidupkan. Meski zaman sudah modern dan ada _mp3_ yang bisa memutar musik tanpa bunyi _'kresek-kresek'_ , Kagura nyatanya lebih menyukai radio. Di sana dia bisa mendengarkan bermacam-macam lagu yang berbeda. Jadi tidak membuatnya bosan.

Kagura mencari _channel_ radio yang menyiarkan lagu-lagu. Dan begitu ketemu, Kagura menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

 _["Tanda merah itu oh membakar hatiku._

 _Bekas bibir itu membuatku bertanya._

 _Apakah engkau mengkhianati cinta ..."]**_

Kagura tersentak begitu mendengar lirik lagu itu. Ia menatap horor radio tersebut. Sial! Bagaimana bisa lagu dangdut itu ada di radionya!?

Dadanya kembali sesak. Dengan kekuatan penuh Kagura segera melempar radio itu ke tanah hingga menimbulkan bunyi berisik. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Bukannya menghilangkan keringat, dia justru menambah keringat.

Cepat-cepat Kagura berdiri dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Apa kesakitannya terlalu terlihat sampai radio pun memberinya lagu yang pas untuk keadaannya saat ini?

Ketika memasuki kamar, Kagura dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Sougo yang duduk santai di ranjang mereka hanya dengan mengenakan celana hitam. Tiba-tiba aura di antara mereka berubah.

Tadi kapten divisi Shinsengumi itu tampak memelas ketika Kagura acuh tak acuh padanya. Sedangkan sekarang, laki-laki itu mendadak misterius. Membuat udara di sekitar mereka jadi ... panas.

 _Apa dia sedang berubah kepribadian?_

Meski sejenak, Sougo berhasil membuat Kagura berdebar.

Dengan hembusan napas berat, Kagura kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Mengambil handuk untuk kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi. Tapi belum sampai kakinya memasuki garis batas kamar mandi dan kamar tidur, tubuh Kagura mendadak terhenti. Itu karena pinggul kecilnya yang ramping dipegang erat—namun tidak menyakitkan—oleh satu-satunya pria yang ada di sana.

" _China_ ~" Sougo berbisik parau. Tubuh Kagura menegang. Dia tidak mampu berbalik. Napasnya menjadi pendek-pendek ketika punggungnya menempel pada dada Sougo yang seperti roti sobek yang sudah dibuka tapi sampai lima hari belum dimakan. Keras dan lembut di saat yang bersamaan.

"A-pa!?" tanya Kagura seketus mungkin. Ia menelan ludah susah payah.

Sougo tak mengatakan apapun. Pria itu malah menghela napas, dan napasnya tersebut menerpa leher Kagura yang berkeringat. Kagura mengumpat dalam hati begitu dirinya merasakan kupu-kupu berlarian di perutnya.

Ia dapat merasakan kepala bagian belakangnya memberat ditimpa sesuatu. Dan benar saja, Sougo membebankan kepalanya pada kepala Kagura.

"Kau ini kenapa, _China_?"

Kagura merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Lagi-lagi ingatan itu hadir.

Laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak tahu?

Tidak ingin memperlama suasana menyesakkan ini, Kagura berusaha melepaskan tangan Sougo dipinggangnya yang ternyata sangat mudah. Sougo begitu saja melepaskannya dan entah kenapa itu membuat hatinya merasa kehilangan.

Wanita itu mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan lagi tanpa kata, ia pergi tanpa kata.

Manik _crimson_ ayah beranak satu itu menatap punggung kecil istrinya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

 _Apa yang salah?_

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Entah ini yang disebut perang dingin atau bukan, yang jelas suasana malam ini begitu hening. Tak ada yang berbicara kecuali suara jam yang baterainya tidak habis-habis.

Sougo dan Kagura makan malam seperti biasa. Dengan nasi dan beberapa lauk. Meski keduanya tengah diam-diaman, tapi sepertinya baik Sougo dan Kagura sadar kalau masalah yang terjadi hari ini—yang Sougo tidak tahu apa—cukup menguras tenaga dan membuat lapar. Kagura menyiapkan makanan dengan baik seperti biasa, walau dia sempat tergoda untuk membuatkan Sougo steak sepatu seperti yang dilakukan tetangga sebelah.

 _Asyuu~_

Tapi sayang, mungkin karena rasa cintanya yang melebihi sifat 'S'-nya, Kagura membiarkan dirinya nge-maso dan tetap menyiapkan makan malam super layak untuk sang suami.

Sougo sempat pergi keluar sebentar sebelum makan malam. Sekembalinya, pria itu tampak membawa sesuatu.

Mengabaikan rasa—sangat—penasarannya, Kagura terus saja cuek dan bersikap dingin. Menyiapkan segala sesuatu di meja makan, lantas makan dengan tenang—secara kasat mata—namun _grasa-grusu_ di dalam hati. Sougo memang menerapkan makan tenang pada keluarga kecilnya, tapi tidak sehening ini juga. Andai saja ada Yuugure-nya yang cantik, pasti gadis kecilnya itu bisa menghidupkan suasana di antara mereka.

Setelah ini, Sougo akan berbicara pada Kagura. Tidak akan membiarka wanita gitar spanyol itu pergi seperti tadi. Dia menyesal. Sangat menyesal tidak ikut mandi bersama Kagura tadi!

Oh, _man_ ~

Sougo bahkan tetap menatap punggung Kagura sampai wanita itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Berharap tatapannya akan mampu membuat ibu satu anak itu peka dan mengajaknya ikut masuk ke kamar mandi. Tapi ternyata tidak. Kagura sama sekali tidak menengok ke arahnya. Padahal Sougo sudah sangat kelaparan. Apalagi dia tidak mendapatkan _morning chuu~_ dari istri tertjintah-nya itu.

Akhirnya Sougo memutuskan untuk mencari tahu penyebab kenapa Kagura murung dan bersikap dingin padanya. Dan ya, dia menemukannya.

Makan malam berakhir. Kagura segera membereskan piring-piring kotor ke dapur. Membersihkan meja makan serta hal-hal lain yang harus dibersihkan. Yuugure tidak di sini, jadi untuk mengalihkan sesuatu dari hal-hal menyakitkan, ia harus bekerja.

Ekor matanya menangkap pergerakan Sougo yang pergi ke halaman belakang. Kagura menghela napas. Sudah berapa kali dia menghela napas hari ini? _Banyak!_

Kagura duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Tidak ada yang namanya duduk berduaan di sofa malam ini. Jika putri mereka sedang menginap di rumah Gintoki, mereka berdua akan memanfaatkan waktu untuk bermesraan di ruang terbuka (karena kalau ada Yuugure mereka akan melakukannya di kamar).

Kagura bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa pria itu benar-benar tidak tahu penyebab Kagura jadi begini?

Dia sudah terlalu banyak berpikir hari ini. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamar, lagi. Kagura sempat terhenti ketika atensinya menangkap pemandangan tumpukan pakaian di depan kamar mandi. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum mengambil kemeja yang digunakan Sougo kemarin malam. Kemeja bertanda yang membuat harinya terasa lebih lambat.

Ia mengamati tanda merah itu dengan seksama kemudian menghempaskannya. Lalu ia lihat kembali tanda berbentuk bibir itu. Begitu menyakitkan dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Kagura benar-benar tengah me- _maso_ -kan dirinya sendiri.

Kalau begini terus, Kagura dan Sougo tidak akan saling berbicara.

Bunyi pintu di belakang Kagura terdengar. Lagi-lagi _dia_ membuat tubuh Kagura membeku. Perlahan ia bisa merasakan kehadiran laki-laki itu semakin dekat dengannya. Perlahan tangan yang sudah tidak asing itu merambat melingkari tubuhnya. Memeluknya dari belakang seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Tidak ada yang bersuara.

Hanya kedua napas mereka yang terdengar oleh satu sama lain.

Terus begitu.

Ya, hanya begitu saja.

Sampai pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya dan berkata lirih, "Maafkan aku, _China_."

Tubuh Kagura menegang. Ia melirik kemeja Sougo yang ada dalam genggamannya. Laki-laki itu sudah tahu. Dan itu artinya Kagura tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun pada suaminya itu. Namun jika demikian, per-mintamaaf-an Sougo berarti buruk.

Itu artinya Sougo mengakui kalau kemarin malam laki-laki itu bersama perempuan lain di saat dirinya lengah.

Hatinya menjadi berkali-kali jauh lebih sakit. Matanya terasa panas, siap-siap menumpahkan sumber air mata. Ia menggenggam erat kemeja itu.

Benarkah? Benarkah itu yang terjadi?

Dan setetes air mata berhasil mengalir dari sudut matanya. Dia tidak bisa menahannya.

"Maafkan aku, _China_ ," kata pria itu lagi. Air mata Kagura mengalir lebih deras. Dia tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Hatinya terlalu sakit.

"Seharusnya aku tahu kenapa kau bersikap berbeda seperti ini." Sougo mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Tidak menyangka kalau ketidak-pekaannya membuat istrinya memangis. Pasalnya Kagura tak pernah menangis seperti ini.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan bertanggung jawab." Sougo melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh. Kagura dibuat panik dengan Sougo yang menjauh. Ia berbalik guna mencari Sougo. Dan ia menemukan laki-laki itu tersenyum ke arahnya sambil mengulurkan plastik besar berisi sesuatu ke arahnya.

"Kau kehabisan persediaan _sukonbu_ -mu 'kan? Makanya sebelum makan malam tadi aku membelikanmu _sukonbu-sukonbu_ ini," katanya dengan nada senang.

Seketika itu air mata Kagura berhenti mengalir. Baik yang ada di sudut mata siap tumpah ataupun yang masih berada di tengah perjalanan menuju bumi. Kagura menatap ke arah Sougo datar. Dengan kekuatan penuh Kagura melemparkan kemeja putih itu tepat ke wajah Sougo.

" _SADISTO KONOYAROOO!_ " teriak Kagura luar biasa kesal. Hatinya hampir saja terenyuh mendengar ketulusan Sougo meminta maaf, tapi ternyataaa!

"Hei, _China_! Apa maksudmu melemparkan baju bau ini padaku!?" protes Sougo tak terima.

"Kau sendiri apa maksudmu mengira aku kehabisan persediaan _sukonbu_ milikku!? Ini bukan karena _sukonbu_ —walau benar _sukonbu_ ku habis—tapi ini semua gara-gara kau! Kau, Okita Sougo!" seru Kagura.

"Ha!? Apa salahku? Seharian ini aku bahkan memperhatikanmu baik luar maupun dalam, tapi kau sendiri yang menjauh dan menutup diri!"

Kagura mengacungkan telunjuk pada kemeja di tangan Sougo. "Lihat itu!" Sougo mengernyit heran. "Lihat di bagian sekitar kerah! Itu ... itu bekas bibir siapa, hah!?"

Sougo tercengang melihat tanda bibir itu. Jadi ini yang membuat Kagura mendiamkannya seharian ini?

"Kau ... mendiamkanku hanya karena ini?" tanya Sougo meragu. Mau tak mau itu membuat darah Kagura naik ke ubun-ubun.

" _HANYA_ KAU BILANG!?" meledaklah amarah Kagura yang ditahannya seharian ini. Keputusan yang tepat membiarkan anak gadisnya menginap di rumah Gintoki.

Sougo merinding dalam hati, karena wajahnya sekarang malah menunjukkan ekspresi tidak menyangka. Tak menyangka kalau Kagura bisa semarah ini.

" _China_ , tenanglah sebentar," bujuk Sougo. Marah seperti itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Akan lebih cepat jika langsung menggunakan pedang. Cepat dan praktis, tentu jika di medan perang. Tapi kalau istri yang begini, sebagai seorang suami yang baik, dirinya harus bersikap tenang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, _Sadist_!" balas Kagura masih dengan berteriak.

 _Yare yare_ ... apakah dirinya harus menggunakan tekhnik ciuman penghenti bicara seperti di anime _shoujo_? Padahal ini _OkiKagu day_ , hari untuk mereka berdua, tapi wanitanya malah memilih untuk meledak-ledak.

"Kau hanya salah paham, _China_ ," tutur Sougo tenang. Wanita itu menyeringai.

"Oh ya ... aku salah paham. Apa setelah ini kau akan bilang bahwa kemarin malam kau menabrak seorang wanita mabuk kemudian tanpa sengaja bibir wanita itu menempel di bajumi, hm? Cih, itu basi." Kagura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengatakan itu," jawab Sougo dan membuat Kagura mendelik seolah mengatakan _beraninya-kau-menyalahkan-perkataanku-kuso-gaki_.

Ayah muda itu memutar bola matanya. "Terserah kau saja. Yang jelas duduklah dengan tenang dan biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya."

Kagura mendengus. Namun akhirnya ia menuruti apa yang dikatakan Sougo. Setelah duduk di ranjang mereka, Kagura mencoba untuk mengisi napas dengan benar. Ternyata dia terlalu menggebu-gebu beberapa waktu lalu. Ia mengambil satu bungkus sukonbu yang tadi Sougo beli untuk menenangkan diri.

"Cepat katakan!" perintahnya sok nge-bossi.

Kini giliran Sougo yang mendengus. Yang pemimpin siapa, yang istri siapa. Haruskah nanti dirinya membawa borgol untuk permainan mereka?

Abaikan.

"Memang ada wanita yang dengan seenak jidatnya menempel kepadaku kemarin malam—dengarkan dulu ceritaku, _China_!" Sougo meperingatkan Kagura yang hampir saja mengamuk, lagi. "Dan aku sangat mengenalnya luar dalam, makanya kubiarkan dia menempel padaku."

"Siapa dia!?" tanya Kagura waspada. Dia akan buat peritungan dengan wanita sialan itu.

Sougo mengendikkan bahu, kemudian meneruskan ceritanya, "Dia mabuk setelah kuberikan sedikit Dom-peri. Padahal ngakunya dulu, dia baik-baik saja kalau meminum itu," sambung Sougo dengan nada sedikit mencela di bagian akhir.

Kagura mengernyit. Dia seperti mengenal siapa wanita sok-sok-an itu, tapi lupa di mana. "Lanjutkan!"

"Yah seterusnya bisa kau tebak sendiri. Dia mabuk kemudian ... melakukan tindakan luar biasa padaku." Sougo mengatakan kalimat bagian terakhir dengan berlamat-lamat. "Dan tentu saja dengan senang hati aku ladeni. Jarang-jarang aku bisa melihatnya liar di hadapan umum seperti itu. Dan ternyata dia meninggalkan jejak bibirnya di kemejaku. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi~" Pria itu menyeringai mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

"Kurang aja, kau! Cepat katakan siapa dia!?" Wanita itu kembali marah. Dia bahkan sudah mengambil payung ungunya yang ada di samping tempat tidur.

"Memangnya kau mau apa?" tanya Sougo malas. Menganggap enteng semuanya.

Wanita itu tersenyum miring, "Tentu saja aku akan membunuhnya terlebih dulu sebelum kau~"

 _Heh~_ Sougo menyeringai dalam hati. Bangga memiliki istri sepertinya.

"Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu. Dia adalah ...," telunjuk Sougo mengacung menunjuk wanita bersurai _vermillion_ itu, "... kau sendiri, Nyonya Okita!"

Kagura memandang Sougo tak mengerti. Maksudnya, Kagura sendiri yang melakukan itu pada Sougo?

"Tidak mungkin!" sanggah Kagura.

"Terserah kau saja. Lagipula kau tidak ingat bukan bagaimana caramu pulang ke rumah? Tentu saja, karena suamimu yang baik hati ini menggendongmu ala _princess_ ke sini."

Kagura terdiam. Dia memang tidak ingat bagaiman cara dia pulang. Karena begitu terbangun, ia sudah ada di kamar ini.

"Hahh ... ya sudahlah kalau tidak ingat. Aku pergi dulu, _China_ —"

"—tunggu dulu, _Sadist_!"

Langkah Sougo terhenti. Ia melihat istrinya yang ragu mau mengucapkan apa.

"A-apa benar aku yang melakukannya?" tanya Kagura ragu. Suaranya tersendat.

"Sangat benar! Bahkan Danna malu sendiri ketika melihat putri angkatnya berbuat seperti itu. Dan yang paling parah, kau hampir merebut ciuman pertama Kyuubei jika saja aku tidak datang tepat waktu. _Mattaku_ ~ kalau mabuk kau sangat menyeramkan—"

Selanjutnya Kagura tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi. Dia menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan. Dan dia menangis. Menangis karena malu. Sougo yang melihat itu segera menghampiri sang istri dan mengusap bahunya menenangkan.

"Sudah, sudah. Anggap itu sebagai pelajaran kalau kau hanya boleh meminum _Dom-peri_ hanya ketika berdua denganku. Kau mengerti?" ujar Sougo lembut. Ia tersenyum puas ketika melihat istrinya mengangguk patuh.

"Bagus. Nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau membayar perbuatanmu karena sudah tidak menghiraukanku seharian ini?"

"Membayar?"

Sougo mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Pagi ini aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan ciuman selamat pagi, siang dan sore. Juga kebetulan aku lapar."

Wajah Kagura merona. "K-kau kan baru saja makan," kata Kagura mencoba mengelak.

Sougo menatap bosan istrinya yang pura-pura tidak mengerti. Tapi tidak masalah, Sougo ikut bermain. Lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga istrinya dan berbisik, "Bukan lapar yang itu, tapi yang ..."

Dan wajah Kagura bertambah padam. Darahnya sukses berkumpul di wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa dia menikahi laki-laki _kelemon_ —kelebihan hormon—seperti Okita Sougo! Yah, namun akhirnya Sougo bisa tersenyum puas begitu melihat Kagura mengiyakan apa yang diinginkannya.

Untuk selanjutnya ... bayangkan sendiri bagaimana pasangan suami istri ini menghabiskan malam mereka setelah saling berdiam-diaman karena masalah bekas bibir yang ternyata pelakunya adalah Kagura sendiri. Sekaligus merayakan OkiKagu Day hari ini~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **** Tanda Merah - Elvy Sukaesih**

 **Sebelum itu aku mau ngucapin … HAPPY OKIKAGU DAY! YEAAAYYY~~~ ga kerasa udah day-5 ajah. Padahal rasanya kek baru kemaren tanggal satu. Nyahahhaha xDD**

 **AAAA … DEMI APA AKU BISA BIKIN FANFIC NISTAH INIII!? OMIGOT, BARU SADAR PAS UDAH JADI SUMPAH TT^TT**

 **Oh, sedikit pemberitahuan, aku punya ide bikin fanfic ini karena terinspirasi sama bait lagu yang aku cantumin itu xoxoxo. Jadi ceritanya kebetulan pas lagi masak Mami nyanyiin lagu itu, dan kebetulan juga aku lagi nyari ide buat Day 5 yang free ini. Dan tiba-tiba dapet ide itu deh /nunjuk atas/ hahahha.**

 **Dan karena aku nulis ini pas habis baca novel Scarl*t sama novelnya Sandr* Br*wn, jadi map kalo ada bagian yang nyerempet dikit ke sana /ke mana/**

 **Ahahhaha, udah dulu yah. Ah, aku maluuuu _**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat diterima,**

 **Babayo di fanfic berikutnyaaa^^;**

 **Hana Kumiko.**


End file.
